Lissandra
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: O ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos sai em busca de uma pessoa de seu passado. O que será que ele encontrará? E o que ele fará diante de tantas surpresas amargas? Esse fic é uma continuação de um fic chamado “Suplicio”.


**Aviso: essa fic é uma continuação de Suplício.**

Depois de receber um certo comentário em "Pétalas de despedida" e "Suplício" resolvi escrever essa fic e uma outra que já está quase pronta. Para juntar o útil ao agradável, essas duas fics terão uma continuação de tal forma: serão interligadas com outras ( sistema que adotei para escrever "Doce vingança", "Meu destino sempre foi você", "Um noivado e corações partidos" e "Sorriso de menina e corpo de mulher" que ainda estão em andamento, mas que não tem nada haver com essa nova série de fics ).

Espero que gostem dessa idéia e que comentem.

Boa leitura para todos.

* * *

Saga agora se considera um ex-cavaleiro de Athena. Era difícil pra qualquer pessoa escutar isso e acreditar. Ele já tinha lutado em tantas batalhas, já morreu e ressuscitou como espectro de Hades para viver poucas horas com a falsa intenção de matar Athena. Depois que retornou ao inferno, sua alma foi torturada, e julgada. Tudo isso serviu para um propósito. Voltar à vida depois de ter recebido o perdão dos deuses para ser perdoado por aqueles que já fez muito mal, e de uma forma, consertar seus erros. Com o passar dos anos em que deixou o santuário havia conseguido juntar muitas informações. Elas, muito em breve, levariam a pessoa que estava procurando. Lissandra. Só de pensar neste nome seu corpo tremia, e as lembranças vinham como se tivessem passado apenas alguns minutos, quando na verdade havia passado anos desde a ultima vez que sentiu o aroma de jasmim sempre presente nos momentos em que estavam juntos. Vinte anos. Os mais longos anos de sua vida.

Esperava que as pistas sobre Lissandra o levassem até a vila próxima ao santuário, ou a uma ilha remota. Sim, Lissandra esteve na tal vila, e ficou por lá uns três meses. Depois, simplesmente desapareceu. Levou mais ou menos três anos procurando de ilha em ilha até que obteve em uma a informação que Lissandra morou ali, e que agora estavam morando no centro de Atenas. Para encontrar Lissandra ele deveria procurar uma jovem chamada Cassanda. O estranho de tudo é o local onde a jovem freqüentava, pois Lissandra jamais se relacionaria com uma pessoa dessas. Cogitou que seria uma perda de tempo, assim como fora tantas outras pistas falsas que havia seguido. Todavia, era tudo o que tinha para descobrir o paradeiro dela.

Finalmente havia chegado ao local indicado por alguns rapazes. Estavam em plena luz do dia, e, no entanto era como se estivesse de noite. Uma área que a policia local nem fazia questão de chegar perto. Mulheres usando roupas e palavreado vulgar em cada ponto. Umas se atiravam, tão insinuantes que um homem não conseguia recusar passar um momento de luxuria com elas. Eis que avistou uma jovem que batia com a descrição dada pelo rapaz. Parecia tão deslocada daquele ambiente, como se não pertencesse a ele. Estava entediada. Ao chegar próximo dela, sobressaltou-se assustado. Seria uma mera coincidência? Ela era tão...

- Olá gatão. O que acha de um pequeno passeio? – a jovem se agarrava ao braço dele, encaminhando ele para uma construção que parecia estar caindo aos pedaços.

Saga estava tão estupefato que nem conseguiu protestar. Seguia a jovem como uma maquina programada para fazer somente aquilo que havia sido programado. Quando se deu conta, já estava num quarto com janelas sujas, pontas de cigarro jogadas no canto da parede e os lençóis de cama pareciam bem gastos. Em suma, era um lugar degradante. Ela era baixa em relação à Saga, e por isso estava tendo dificuldade para alcançar o rosto dele com os lábios sequiosos. Até então, Saga se mantinha imóvel devido o choque em que era se encontrar naquela situação inusitada. Num dado momento, a jovem havia desistido de tentar beijar-lhe os lábios ao ver que ele não estava colaborando. Então passou a delicada mão por dentro da camisa dele fazendo um comentário apreciativo ao sentir a musculatura do abdômen rígida. Só nesse momento foi que Saga reagiu. Empurrou a jovem para longe. Ela caiu sentada na cama sorrindo maliciosamente:

- Não estou interessado nessas coisas. Comporte-se.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei outros truques também. - dizia tirando uma roupa no estilo sado-maso e disse sorrindo - Vai custar mais caro.

-Já disse que não estou interessado nisso. – arrancou os objetos que ela segurava sentindo um enjôo só de ver aquelas coisas, e jogou-a na cama apressadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso – O que sua mãe pensaria se a visse assim?

- Isso não lhe interessa. Se quer bancar o senhor arrependido, problema seu. Só quero que me pague pelo tempo que está me fazendo perder.

- Tenho certeza que sua mãe nunca aprovaria esse tipo de comportamento.

- Quem se importa? E o que você tem haver com isso?

- Qual é seu nome? Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Saga subitamente, deixando a jovem tensa.

- Por quê? É da policia? Olha eu não sei de nada, e não sou menor de idade.

- Não sou da policia. Só estou procurando uma pessoa, e a menos que seja muita coincidência... Por favor, pode-me dizer seu nome agora?

- Meu nome é Cassandra e tenho 19 anos.

- O nome da sua mãe é Lissandra? – a garota afirmou e ele estava muito nervoso – Como Lissandra pôde mudar tanto? Não consigo entender como ela deixa você fazer... – ficou alguns segundos sem palavras - ...essas coisas.

- Não sei de onde você a conhece, mas não posso permitir que fale assim da minha mãe. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e está muito doente.

- Lissandra está doente? Isso é impossível. Ela tinha tanta saúde pra dar.

- Isso foi antes de todos os problemas que passou depois de que largou meu pai.

Pela idade, pela aparência, podia jurar que... Não. Essa não era uma boa hora para tomar conclusões precipitadas. Não sabia o que se havia acontecido com Lissandra durante todos esses anos longe do santuário. Será que agora ela o julgava um monstro que nunca se importou com seus sentimentos? , se perguntava aflito. Não adiantava se perder em suas divagações naquele momento. Precisava sim, encontrar-se com Lissandra o quanto antes. Havia muitas coisas que deveria ter dito naquele tempo, que infelizmente sua falta de maturidade impediu de dizer.

- Preciso vê-la. Por favor, leve-me até sua mãe.

- Olha, eu nem te conheço, e além do mais ainda tenho muito o que fazer.

- Não quero discutir com você sobre estar jogando sua vida fora. Pelo menos não agora. – dizia Saga em tom severo, acrescentando em tom que não aceitava recusa - Preciso realmente falar com Lissandra. Vamos!

Saga estava tão apressado que a levantou da cama e praticamente arrastava a jovem para fora do quarto deixando a bolsa dela de lado. Cassandra ainda tentava protestar:

- Mas... Ah! Sei que irei acabar me arrependendo... Bem, talvez possa fazer minha mãe sorrir como a muito não tem feito. Mas devemos fazer silencio e ir por outro caminho.

Dizia isso fazendo Saga parar, então indicou a porta dos fundos que ela julgava ser um caminho seguro. Todavia, uma um homem magro que usava roupa extravagante, muitos anéis e cordões de ouro parou diante deles:

- Ei, mocinha. Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- Por favor, senhor Laurence, preciso sair mais cedo hoje.

- Oh, que tocante! Mais uma vez a pequena Cassandra precisa sair mais cedo. Será que sua tia está doente assim como sua mãe? É, porque só deve ser outra pessoa, já que ontem sua mãe estava tão doente que seria necessário levá-la ao hospital, largando um cliente insatisfeito, pois em receber mais atenção por ter marcado hora recebeu um grande furo.

- Sei que é difícil compreender minha situação, mas juro-lhe que realmente preciso sair. Minha mãe está passando muito mal. Garanto-lhe que trabalharei duas vezes mais...

- Pensa que sou idiota? Ontem mesmo prometeu que faria isso e já está pedindo para sair mais cedo. Por acaso pretende levar trabalho para casa? Sua mere...

- Lave a boca ao se dirigir à garota, seu animal. – interrompeu Saga se colocando entre os dois.

- Olha só o que temos aqui. Alguém está querendo cafetinar uma inútil como você. Pois deverá pagar um preço alto. – dizia o homem com um sorriso cínico ao mesmo tempo em que sacava um canivete e fazia movimentos rápidos com ele, para intimidá-lo.

- Eu vou lhe matar, seu porco... – Saga já havia desarmado o sujeito e desferia-lhe socos. Estava tão enojado com a presença daquele ser que nem percebia que estava fora de si.

- Por favor, não complique mais ainda minha vida, senhor. Farei o que me pede, mas deixe-o ir. Eu lhe imploro.

Saga parou no mesmo instante que ouviu a voz de Cassandra. Por alguns segundos chegou a acreditar que era Lissandra que segurava seu braço tentando impedir que matasse Laurence. Moveu a cabeça energicamente desejando dissipar aquelas idéias de sua cabeça. Em silencio seguiu a jovem até uma casa não muito longe dali. Não parecia um lar e sim um prédio que seria derrubado pelas autoridades. Era um lugar perigoso de se viver, e não era só pelo estado da construção. Ali deveria rolar muitos assaltos. Dentro da casa ficou admirado. Era tudo tão limpo. Embora houvesse pouquíssimos moveis, parecia aconchegante, totalmente diferente do caos do lado de fora da casa. A jovem parou diante de uma porta, olhando seriamente para os olhos de Saga disse:

- Se deixar minha mãe agitada, darei um jeito para que nunca mais retorne aqui.

Saga fitou a jovem de forma diferente. Ela demonstrava coragem mesmo depois do que presenciou, e acima de tudo, amava muito a mãe. Ele começou a admirar essas qualidades de Cassandra. Assentiu com um menear de cabeça, e esperou ela entrar e dispensar a senhora que cuidava de Lissandra em sua ausência. Escutou algo relacionado a não poder pagar pelo serviço, mas que pagaria no dia seguinte. A senhora partiu, e ele tomou o lugar onde ela estivera, ao lado do leito de Lissandra.

- Lissandra... – Saga estava comovido. Ela estava muito diferente do que fora anos atrás. Seus olhos não exibiam aquele brilho que era capaz de iluminar todo o salão do templo principal. Estava muito magra e parecia que os anos não tinha sido generosos com ela. Em suma, Lissandra não era nem a sobra da mulher esbelta e cheia de vida do tempo em que viviam no santuário.

- Grande Mestre? O que faz aqui? – lembrando que não estavam a sós tratou de agir com mais respeito – Meu senhor, sinto não ter mais saúde para agir conforme...

- Não sou mais o Grande Mestre, Lissandra. Há alguns anos que não sou mais, e faz alguns anos que estou lhe procurando.

- Deixe-nos a sós, minha filha.

- Mas mãe, esse homem...

- Por favor, Cassandra.

- Tudo bem, farei o que me pede. – aproximou-se de Saga e sussurrou apenas para que apenas ele escutasse – Não a deixe muito agitada. Não sei o que seria capaz de fazer se ela piorar por sua causa.

- Grande Mestre...

- Não sou mais o grande mestre do santuário, Lissandra. Nunca fui. Apenas fiz muitas coisas erradas para ocupar o lugar do grande mestre. Meu nome é Saga, e agora não sou mais o cavaleiro de ouro da armadura de gêmeos.

- Athena o expulsou da ordem dos cavaleiros de ouro? Se ela soubesse o quanto é bondoso jamais faria isso.

- Athena me perdoou, Lissandra. Assim como os outros deuses também me perdoaram. Eu decidi que agora serei apenas Saga, e que viverei ao seu lado se ainda me quiser. Compreenderei se me rejeitar. Fiz você sofrer por causa da minha ganância.

- Oh querido, você não me fez sofrer. Passei meus melhores momentos ao seu lado. Infelizmente tive que partir. Não poderia dizer para você que estava grávida. Não naqueles tempos difíceis.

- Então Cassandra é mesmo a nossa filha. Por que não me disse? Não você fez certo em partir. Eu estava cego pelo poder, e só a magoaria.

- Meu amor, sempre o vi como verdadeiramente é, e não esse monstro ao qual acredita ser. Parti quando soube que estava grávida de Cassandra, pois não queria que se sentisse obrigado a dar atenção exclusivamente para nós duas. Você já tinha tantas responsabilidades com tão pouca idade.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre o passado, Lissandra. O que importa agora é que nos reencontramos. Se você voltar comigo, terá o melhor tratamento para seus problemas de saúde.

- Meu tempo já está acabando, meu amor. Não vamos tentar prolongar ele sabendo que inevitavelmente...

- Não Lissandra. – interrompeu Saga transtornado – Não quero aceitar esse destino. Passei por muitas provações para concluir que devia lhe procurar nem que isso levasse todos os dias de minha vida. Agora que a encontro, não tenho apenas o desejo de lhe pedir perdão, como desejo levá-la para o santuário onde certamente Athena poderá ajudá-la.

- Todos, em algum momento devem morrer meu amor. Não há nada que possa fazer para mudar a lei natural da vida. A única coisa que desejo agora é que leve Cassandra com você, e cuide bem dela. A coitada tem levado um grande fardo nas costas.

- Você não é um fardo, Lissandra. Todos precisam de ajuda quando estão doentes. – então Saga ficou sem resposta, pois ela havia fechado os olhos – Lissandra...

Saga havia dito seu nome mais alto que desejava, e isso chamou a atenção de Cassandra que adentrou procurando sinais que indicasse que o pior havia acontecido. Suspirou aliviada ao constatar que sua mãe estava bem:

- Sempre que ela se esforça muito dorme sem dar avisos. Mais tarde acordará sentindo-se melhor. Eu espero... – Cassandra olhou para a mãe depois para Saga, e deu um logo suspiro – Não sou de pedir favores, mas parece que vocês se conhecem há muito tempo, acho que não fará mau a ela. Você poderia ficar com ela por algumas horas?

- Para onde você vai?

- Tenho que voltar para o trabalho.

- De maneira nenhuma. Aquilo não é trabalho.

- Eu sei que não, mas minha mãe não sabe disso. E eu sou a única que pode trazer dinheiro pra essa casa.

- Logo se vê que é explorada por aquele... – Saga interrompeu-se para não dizer todas as imprecações sobre aquele sujeito. Com um tom sério indagou – Como uma garota bonita como você pôde se meter nesse tipo de vida?

- Não tive outra alternativa.

- Sempre há outros caminhos.

- Quem é você para me julgar? Não passa de um estranho. Nem sempre fui uma garota de programa. Tive um bom emprego.

- E por que agora a realidade é outra?

- Não faz idéia das coisas que tive que fazer por causa da inveja de uma mulher insatisfeita com a vida. Eu trabalhei em uma joalheria. Ganhava relativamente bem. Dava para pagar o aluguel de uma casa melhor, os remédios de mamãe, e até mesmo uma enfermeira para ficar com ela enquanto trabalhava. Claro que pra isso, muitas das vezes fazia hora extra, e usava minha hora de almoço pra continuar trabalhando.

- E...

- A mulher do dono não me via com bons olhos. Sempre fazia insinuações maldosas que indicavam o motivo de eu ser tão prestativa e trabalhadora. Então um dia, um colar de diamantes desapareceu. Todos que trabalhavam lá tiveram que mostrar suas bolsas, e até mesmo a roupa que usava. Eu fiquei tranqüila porque a minha consciência estava limpa. Mas no momento que a mulher revirou minha bolsa, lá estava o objeto que eu nem sabia como era. Eu vi o sorriso triunfante na face dela.

- Você está querendo dizer que a tal mulher implantou o colar na sua bolsa só para acusá-la? O que ela ganharia com isso?

- Ela fez isso para que eu fosse demitida. Meu chefe ficou muito desapontado comigo. Mas eu tive sorte. Ele conhecia o estado de saúde de mamãe, e por isso disse que não me entregaria as autoridades. A mulher dele pensava o contrario, que eu devia ser presa. Eu ainda tentei provar minha inocência. Acredite ou não, mas foi isso exatamente que aconteceu.

- Eu acredito em você. Ainda bem que ele não fez um boletim de ocorrência junto à delegacia.

- Não pense que esse favor foi ato benevolente. Ele veio ter uma conversa em particular comigo. Disse que se eu tivesse pedido um dinheiro extra, teria me dado. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era me deitar com ele. Mas é claro que prontamente disse que nunca faria tal coisa.

- Aquele bastardo. Como pôde tentar tirar proveito de sua situação?

- Quando cheguei em casa me deparei com uma péssima noticia. Mamãe foi internada num hospital que me cobrou um alto valor. O dinheiro do aluguel da casa, o dinheiro que economizei para mamãe fazer o tratamento... foi-se tudo em apenas um dia internada no hospital. Fiquei desesperada. E os dias piores vieram logo a seguir. A dona da casa me expulsou de lá, pois a mulher do meu ex-patrão tinha dito que eu era uma ladra. Então fui à luta. Todas as portas de trabalho haviam sido fechadas pra mim. Até mesmo em bares. Não conseguia nada. Então eu o procurei. Foi tão humilhante.

Saga se segurava para não dizer tudo aquilo que vinha a sua mente. Queria encontrar aqueles dois que tanto prejudicaram aquela menina.

- Sem saída, me tornei o que sou agora. Infelizmente o dinheiro que recebo mal dá pra me alimentar direito e pagar os remédios de mamãe. Entende agora o por que eu devo voltar logo?

- Cassandra. Vocês não vão passar nem mais um dia aqui. As levarei para viverem comigo onde eu possa lhes dar segurança.

- A troco de que faria isso? Não faria isso sem ganhar algo em troca... já sei. Você é um daqueles homens que poderiam ter o que quiserem sem gastar um centavo sequer, mas por ser excêntrico prefere esbanjar para mostrar que é capaz de transformar uma pobre-coitada em uma princesa. E depois o que pretende fazer? Agir como meu ex-patrão, ou como esse atual?

Saga esbofeteou o rosto dela. Logo depois, arrependeu-se. A garota era muito malcriada, mas isso se devia a ter que levar uma vida difícil com tão pouca idade. Sabia que se Lissandra não estivesse doente, jamais permitiria que Cassandra respondesse dessa forma. Ao fitar os olhos da jovem, pôde perceber que ela estava tão pasma quanto ele por aquela atitude impensada. Quando ofereceu a mão num gesto que demonstrava seu desejo em se desculpar, Cassandra se afastou, temerosa.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não sou de ficar agredindo as pessoas... – Saga tentava encontrar palavras que pudesse explicar seu comportamento, conseguindo apenas dizer algo que não daria muito crédito para o seu desejo de redimir-se – Eu apenas perdi a cabeça.

- Como da outra vez. – replicou a jovem se referindo ao que havia acontecido mais cedo - Não quero que um tipo como você fique perto da minha mãe. Vá embora.

- Depois de ter reencontrado sua mãe e descobrir o que se passa com ela... com vocês, não posso simplesmente virar as costas e sair como se não soubesse de nada. Para onde as levarei não terão que se preocupar com nada, nem mesmo precisa trabalhar. Lissandra será assistida pelos melhores médicos de toda a Grécia.

- Onde a conheceu? Por que faz tanta questão em se preocupar com o estado de saúde dela?

- Há coisas que prefiro discutir com sua mãe antes de lhe falar. – ao ver a feição relutante estampado no rosto da jovem tentou abordar de outra forma – Cassandra, não percebe que sou a única esperança que vocês têm? O dinheiro que você recebe nunca será suficiente para ajudar a si mesma e muito menos ainda a sua mãe.

A jovem parecia irredutível em aceitar qualquer que fosse o argumento dele. Era como se falasse para as paredes.

- Eu sinto muito por ter me excedido, não era isso que tinha em mente... é que você... – Saga não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas – o que faz... Não está certo desperdiçar sua vida assim. Você é tão jovem....

- Não pretendo levar minha mãe a uma vida duvidosa. Não vivemos bem aqui, mas pelo menos sei que se não conseguir cuidar dela será apenas minha culpa. Se formos com você o que poderá acontecer quando não estiver em casa? E se você bater nela ou fizer algo pior? Não, eu não deixarei esta casa, nem permitirei que a leve.

- Não seja teimosa, menina. Tudo o que desejo é levá-las para o santuário. Uma vez estando lá, estará cercada de todos os cuidados. Athena compreenderá a situação das duas e aceitará de braços abertos.

- Athena? Primeiro o tomei por um homem excêntrico, agora percebo o que você é: louco. Athena não existe.

- Entendo... Lissandra não mencionou nada sobre o santuário de Athena onde nos conhecemos. – Saga parecia meio perdido em seus pensamentos. Então, com um tom decidido que era capaz de acabar com qualquer oposição – Ficará aqui até sua mãe acordar. Assim poderá perguntar a ela.

A jovem não gostou do tom autoritário dele. Quem ele pensava que era para ordenar que ficasse na casa? Por outro lado agora já não confiava tanto assim em deixar sua mãe com aquele estranho. Cassandra se sentia confusa. Ele parecia realmente conhecer sua mãe, e ela havia sorrido quando o viu. Talvez devesse dar um voto de confiança. Pelo menos tentar descobrir quem era ele e por que estava ali.

- Nem sei o seu nome.

- Saga.

- Mas ela o chamou de Grande Mestre. O que isso significa?

- É algo difícil de explicar em poucas palavras. Veja, ela está despertando novamente. – aproximou-se da cama, fitando atentamente os olhos que pareciam ter voltado a brilhar – Lissandra, precisa convencer essa menina teimosa.

- Então não era um lindo sonho?! Você está mesmo aqui... – dizia Lissandra em voz sumida – Então finalmente poderei descansar em paz. Cuide bem de Cassandra...

- Lissandra! – Saga contatou assombrado que a delicada mão que tocava seu rosto agora caia sem forças.

- Mamãe a senhora não pode me deixar sozinha. – exclamava Cassandra desesperada.

Rapidamente Saga pegou seu celular e discou o numero do santuário.

- Vamos! Atenda esse maldito telefone. – dizia Saga para o aparelho como se isso apressasse a pessoa para quem estava ligando atender logo de uma vez. Parecia que havia funcionado – Alô! Kamus... não estou interessado em saber das novidades. Preciso com urgência de uma ambulância aqui...

Continua...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Assim que puder irei atualizá-la ( to com muitas fics pra atualizar XD). Enquanto isso aproveitem para deixar um review.

Obrigada a todos que leram e até o proximo capitulo.

PS: O link Fórum ID Fanffictions está no meu profile. É um fórum que visa aproximar leitores e autores, assim como tambem divulgar suas proprias fics ou a de alguem que você leu e gostou. Participem!!


End file.
